Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Gypsophila paniculata. 
Variety denomination: Dangypink.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva Israel. The female parent is a Gysophila paniculata proprietary, unpatented cultivar designated xe2x80x9896-184xe2x80x99. The male parent is a Gypsophila paniculata proprietary, unpatented cultivar designated xe2x80x98P2000xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by removing a cutting from the initial plant was first performed in December, 2000 in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Pinkish white semi-double flower, globular shape, 7-9 mm corolla diameter;
2 Wide spread inflorescence;
3. 90-120 cm plant height, semi-erect, branching along main stem;
4. Suitable as a commercial product for cut flowers; and
5. Vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 is the Gypsophila cultivar xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to Flamingo, xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 has a bigger flower and has a more vigorous growth habit.
The following is a comparison chart between xe2x80x98Dangypinkxe2x80x99 and the parental cultivars.